dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Neoum’s Visage (Dread Codex 2 Artifact)
Neoum’s Visage The amulet consists of a heavy chain with a large medallion 3” in diameter and ” thick mounted between two links. The entire amulet is fashioned from a heavy bronze-like metal. The medallion is constructed of hundreds of interlocking pieces, which can be turned and twisted in thousands of combinations. When the pieces are adjoined in certain orders, a picture is formed and a power of the amulet is activated. Only a few of the amulet’s powers are known, and they are of both beneficial and deadly nature. To assemble a picture, an Intelligence check is needed. The DC varies as described below. On a failed Intelligence check, there is a 50% chance that one of the faces are assembled unknowingly by the wearer, activating a random power. The effects of the amulet can only be countered with a wish or equivalent effect. Note that while the term “wearer” is used throughout the descriptions, but the effect will remain even if the amulet is removed. Also, in case the amulet is activated with nobody wearing it, the wearer is the one activating it. Caster Level 30; Weight 2 lb. Pictures The Face of the Jester (DC 10) The wearer is blessed and cursed with strange luck – he may find a full purse in the street, only to find himself chased by an angry merchant or he might slay a mighty beast with a lucky blow, only to stumble and break his arm a minute later. The Skull (DC 10) The wearer grows old and dies within one day. The Hammer (DC 15) The wearer gains +1 Strength and Constitution each day. His muscle mass gradually increases and he grows about 5” in height and gains 50 lbs per day. Every 5 days his Dexterity, Intelligence and Charisma drops by 1 (to a minimum of 1) at which point growth stops, and the wearer is left with only the most basic skills, and will most likely be shunned by all of civilization. The Happy, Empty-Eyed Face (DC 15) The wearer is reduced to a near-vegetable, happy just to exist. His Intelligence, Wisdom and Charisma scores are reduced to 1. He is unable to do much other than just sitting, drooling and smiling to himself. The Door (DC 20) A door leading to somewhere beneficial to the wearer appears out of thin air. The door can be entered from both sides, and the opposite side might lead to somewhere else entirely. The Face of Misery (DC 20) The wearer starts feeling guilty about past deeds and bygone opportunities, slowly getting more and more depressed. He gradually loses the will to take decisions, fight and finally loses interest in doing anything other than sitting and lamenting his terrible existence. In this final state he also loses the will to eat and drink, eventually dying. The ordeal lasts 10-20 days. The Tipped Scales (DC 20) Vast sums of coin sand other valuables (maybe magical items) begins to pour from everywhere around the wearer (cracks in ceilings/walls, holes in trees, fill nearby holes or ponds). It appears at a rate of 50-100 gp per round. What the wearer might not know is that the valuables are taken from his surroundings, thus a King or wealthy merchant might see his fortune disappearing in front of him. Most is taken from the wealthy. The Face of Fate (DC 25) The wearer is teleported and suddenly finds himself in a situation of dire peril. He may be hanging from the fingertips in a high mountain range carrying a heavy dragon’s egg in sack over his shoulder with the angry dragon swooping in to get him. He may suddenly find himself standing trial in front of an angry ruler (known to him or otherwise) who has just lost his only son and several officials in a terrible bloodbath committed by the wearer. What is always the case, is that the wearer is put in a near impossible situation to survive, but should he survive, the reward will be great and he will be teleported back to the time and place at which he originally activated the amulet. A reward with the potency of a wish spell will be granted, i.e. a fallen comrade might be resurrected, a mighty magical item might be granted (possibly linked to the peril), he might still hold on to the dragon egg, etc. The Horned Face (DC 25) A mighty unbound demon is gated in, near the vicinity of the wearer. The Nymph (DC 25) The wearer is blessed with unearthly charm and beauty, gaining +10 to Charisma. Every humanoid who catches a glimpse of the wearer (irrelevant of gender) is distracted, suffering -2 penalty to all rolls. Furthermore humanoids must succeed at a Will save with a DC of 10 + wearers Charisma bonus to bring harm to the wearer. But the beauty comes at a cost – the touch of metal delivers excruciating pain (stunned for one round, no save). Weaknesses None. The amulet can never be destroyed, only hidden. Using Neoum’s Visage in a Campaign Some of the faces are more or less harmless, and would be useful to gameplay and could be used by the players, like the Face of the Jester. This makes for strange situations in which fate is controlled by this artifact: this may start a great adventure, as the heroes find themselves in the castle of the king, or perhaps within the walls of the wizard tower. The same could be said about the Door. This could serve the DM, and get the players from one place to another, perhaps crossing wide expanses, or perhaps just placing them in a dungeon far away. There are many signs that this amulet is tied somehow to fate, and perhaps the gods themselves are looking for this item, and sends a cleric in the party, visions of its whereabouts. Certainly, in the wrong hands, this artifact will be more dangerous than anything. ---- Category:3.5e Category:OGL Category:Equipment Category:Artifact Category:Dread Codex 2